My orientation?
by blade321
Summary: Stark is a well-known mob and after meeting a new freshman in his gang, Ryo, Stark starts to question his sexual orientation. It’s Gender Bender not Yaoi. Plzzz R.R.Language warning!
1. Chapter 1

My Orientation?

Stark is a well-known mob and after meeting a new freshman in his gang, Ryo, Stark starts to question his sexual orientation. It's Gender Bender not Yaoi. Plzzz R.R. StarkxRukia,

"…"

"So, you're the new kid?"

"Yes."

"Name?"

"Isamu, Ryo."

"Umm, well." Grimmjow looked at the new, short and skinny guy from top to bottom. "You don't seem to have much strength but I guess, we could put you in the bar. Kazu!!"

"Yes." Ryo said.

"Kazu will explain the work to you. Where the fuck did he go? Heyyyy Kazu!!! Get your sore ass in here!"

A man about six feet tall entered the room in a hurry. "What the hell you want Jack?!! I'm on a damn break…" The man yelled back but stopped to see a young boy beside him. "Who's he?"

"A new kid, Ryo." Grimmjow replied. "Put him the bar, and show him how things work around here."

"Sure. Follow me pretty boy, I guess your face could attract some customers." Kazu said with a smirk around his lips.

They both went out of the smoky room, and walked through some dark corridors when they reached a bar/casino. Waiters were walking around serving drinks to their customers. Card shufflers were working their hands in an amazing speed to give cards. Kazu took the new boy behind the bar in a staff room and gave him a set of clothes for work.

"They are too big." Ryo said while looking at the clothes that could cover three Ryo's put together.

"What?"

"I need smaller size than this."

"Fuck. Why the hell are you so damn short?"

"Listen pal…" Ryo stopped half way when he realized that this was not a play ground but whether a mob base. He was dealing with a thug so he should better learn to keep quiet. Or he'd be well… killed would be a better term to describe for the actions of this particular mob.

"Sorry." Ryo said with his head bowed.

"How about I show you around today and you start working tomorrow?" Kazu said with some sympathy. Something inside him stirred when he saw the pretty boy's velvet blue eyes. ** Is he really a guy?** Kazu thought. For the next couple of hours, Kazu showed the pretty boy around the bar and explained him the work.

Ryo was lucky to be with Kazu at the moment whereas others were not so lucky. "Move your asses back to work!" Grimmjow rushed everyone, kicking people in front of him and pushing them on the side. "Boss is coming tomorrow! And all you can do is sit on your fat asses."

"How was it?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Awful! It's crazy there. I can't work there, it's too dangerous."

"Well, no one said that this was gonna be easy."

"I don't want to die from second hand smoke." Rukia jumped on her bed and curled into a squirrel that hibernates in the winter.

"Wait, what? You're not worried about being shot in the head?"

"…" Rukia shot him a destructive glance. The neurons in Ichigo's brain send signals to his body to get ready for the flight response.

"Well, umm, get some rest." Ichigo said while leaving the room. "But you know what, they gave you this job because they trust you the most of all others."

"Thanks, but this trust is what is going to cause me to die – out of cancer." Ichigo sighed and left her apartment to go to his job. He would have another long day at the clinic.

It was about three weeks ago, when Rukia was given a new job to spy in a mob's base to gather enough evidence to put HIM behind the bars. Since the department itself didn't even have the picture of the mob, she was going to have to work harder. Working in a police department and being trained for spying, this was her first job.

Of all, her first job had to be this. Spy a mob. Couldn't they give her something more suitable to her level like spy in Burger King or something? Well, Rukia was doomed. She had to hide her true identity as a spy as well as being a woman.

She didn't want to work as a hostess at the bars; God knows what could've happened. Also, she didn't have the body to seduce a normal man and a mob alone was miles away from her seduction skills which were at level zero. Aka she had none.

She reflected back at those moments and cursed herself for taking the job. Well, it wasn't like she had any say in this from the start. They chose her and that's it. Now she's _it_.

It would be a long day tomorrow. It took her almost three weeks to act as a troubled boy, out on the streets, looking for illegal activities and befriending those gangsters. And after three weeks of hanging around with them, Rukia was finally able to get in the bar as a worker.

This wasn't the end, though. There was much more to do.

The next day she got up early to get ready to leave for work, so she could sneak around the bar and find some clues – before her job starts. She put on a sports bra to flatten her 'already flat' chest even more. Great, now she was going to lose her boobs.

She left her apartment and head for work on her new bicycle. She stopped couple of blocks away from her work place and put a lock on her bicycle and was on her feet to the bar. She entered the bar and headed for the staff room and found Kazu in there drinking, in the morning.

"Mornin'." Rukia/Ryo said in a manly voice.

"Ohh, you're early, brat. S'up?" Kazu finished his drink in one gulp. "There are your clothes. You owe me big. You know how hard it was to find a fucking size that is extra small of the smallest." Kazu stood of his chair but was having hard time balancing himself on his feet. He tripped over the mat and was about to fall when Rukia caught him from the front.

Kazu passed out, as he was leaning on Rukia. **Eww he stinks! **She put him back in the chair, grabbed her clothes to get change. She wouldn't go home empty handed, tonight. That was her goal of the day.

Rukia got changed and started to sneak around the corridors to check things out. She stopped when she heard a noise coming from a room. She opened the door slightly and peeked inside to see who was in there. There was a man sleeping on the big couch with his arm over his head. **May be he works here, or a customer who was locked inside.** She didn't know. She entered the room, very manly, indeed.

"Heyyy! Where the hell do you think your sleeping?" The man didn't budge. "heyyy, I'm talking to you!" Rukia yelled a bit louder this time. But the man was dead asleep, maybe he was dead. Rukia checked him for the pulse. **Good he's alive. **

Rukia ran out of options to awake the man, so she used her own personal method that she used all the time to wake Ichigo up. She kicked him in the gut. The man quickly sat up with a tried look and half-open eyes.

"What the hell you're doing?" the man asked yawningly.

"I'll ask you the same thing. Get lost from here, I have to work." Rukia hissed in a manly way. The man fell back on the couch but Rukia grabbed his arm before he would fall asleep again and pulled him out of the room.

To her surprise he let her pull him.

"Don't act like you own the fucking bar! Come back later when it's open!" Rukia kept yelling at him without even looking back at him. When they reached the exit, she pushed the sleepy man outside and slammed the door on his face.

The last thing she saw was his grey eyes looking down at hers through the glassed door. And then he left. He was a tall and muscular man, with long hair that came down to his neck. **He's wasn't bad looking, though. Ahhh what am I thinking!** Rukia thought.

Thanks for reading. And I want to thank my friends for encouraging me to write another StarkRukia. Plzzz review. Flames are not accepted, and sorry for grammar mistakes. I've been sluggishly lazy lately.


	2. Chapter 2

My Orientation?  
Chapter 2

I DO NOT own Bleach.

**********

After kicking the man outside she looked around the bar till other workers came, but unfortunately, she found nothing. That's okay, may next time. Right now, she had to gain trust of these gangsters and go deeper into their territory.

For the rest of the day, she worked deliberately as a waiter. Though she wasn't happy because as she served some people their drinks, she got her ass groped. She was pissed. She came back to the staff room and threw the tray in her hand on the table. Other waiters who were on break looked at her in shock.

"What happened, Ryo?" one of the waiters asked her.

"What the hell is wrong with these people? They are frigging grabbing my ass!" Rukia yelled and blended in the louder noise that was already outside.

"Well, that's to be expected, to have a cute face like yours. Who can resist?" one joked. With that they all started laughing.

"You know the Boss is coming today. I guess he would be in a good mood." Another said.

"Well, I don't mind. He is an easy-going kinnda guy. I like him."

"Hey, what the name of the Boss?" Rukia asked.

"I think it's Stark or something. He barely comes here." One responded. "When he does come here it's like the whole world −"

"Get to work you morons!" Kazu came in with a hangover and cut over the conversation. Rukia was about to leave the room, when Kazu grabbed her arm and stopped her. He checked at from top to bottom. "I guess it fits you." With that said he left the room leaving a shocked waiter behind. **There was something different about his eyes. They seemed gentle. **Rukia thought and went back to her work.

About eleven past, all the waiters started to rush towards the entrance since the Boss was here. Rukia followed them as well. Even the customers were happy. **I guess he's quite famous.** When the door opened, Rukia saw a familiar looking man walked through the crowd.

It was the same man whom Rukia kicked. **OHHH Shit!** Stark wore black dress pants with a silk blue shirt whose couple of buttons from the chest were undone. He had a black long coat on and wore a silver chain on his neck. His hair was gelled back that exposed his strong jaw line and forehead. Revealing his well-built chest, he greeted the customers with a lazy smile on his face. The females were clinging on to him as he was theirs.

He _was _famous, for sure.

Rukia's jaw was dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes. She failed her mission before she even started. **What should I do?**

Stark was having hard time buzzing of all the girls from him. He hated these nights when he had to visit his bars. He would rather sleep in let his men do the work. He looked around for Grimmjow to ask him about the related work when he saw pair of big, dazzling and blue eyes that were watching him. But the moment those eyes were locked with his own, they disappeared in crowd.

"Boss, you're finally here" Grimmjow came from the side.

". I actually came yesterday. Spend the night here." Stark said.

"Here? Why here? I could've booked a room in the hotel."

"No, that's quite alright. That would've been troublesome." Stark looked around the bar and checked things out. "Any news?"

"Well, nothing. Except we got rid of some minor shits that were eating us from the inside and we hired some new brats."

"I see." Stark sighed "New brats, uh?" he whispered.

Stark and Grimmjow talked about business meanwhile Rukia was hiding in the men's restroom. She was worried that he would recognize her and fire her for kicking him. Then she would be doomed. Her hard work was going to be crushed up into mashed potatoes.

How was she to get close to the mob while staying away from him? This was going be a complicated task.

"Ohee! You're here Ryo? Kazu was looking for ya?" a waiter came in the restroom and started undoing his pants.

"I'll go check it out now!" Rukia blushed and left the restroom.

"Cute kid." The waiter said when she left.

She found Kazu, hoping not to run into the Boss. That would be a disaster. "You were looking for me?"

"Ya, where the hell were ya, Ryo?!"

"Sorry, I had a stomach ache." Rukia lied and put on a puppy face with her big eyes. **This has to work.**

"Forget it! Come with me." Kazu put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the corridors.

"Where?"

"To introduce you to the Boss, you idiot brat."

"Wait!" Rukia pulled away from his. "That's not necessary. I mean there are still many customers and I gotta help out and I mean I just started working and −"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir." Rukia bowed her head down.

"Hahaha! He won't eat ya. Kiddo." Kazu ruffle her hair and noticed that soft her hair was. He bended down to sniff the boy's hair, it smelled of faint vanilla. Kazu smiled and put his arm around her shoulder again and led her into a room.

Rukia's heart started to beat faster and faster. **They couldn't have found out her identity.** It was too early for this. They stooped in a room and Kazu told her to wait here till he comes back and he entered the room.

"Boss!" Kazu greeted. "How ya doing?"

"Fine, I guess." Stark replied with his hands in his coat's pockets as he looked outside the rushing traffic.

"There is a newbie, at the bar."

"So."

" Well he works hard. It's his first day today and I am already impressed they way he works. He got the potential."

"So?"

"So, I mean, we should let him in. He looks like one of those innocent guys and if we use him for our purposes we can definitely have an advantage. I mean no one could tell that he's working under a mob." Kazu finally finished his explanation.

"Send him in." Stark said annoyingly.

"Right away! And Boss, please, go easy on him." Kazu left the room and came back with Ryo.

"Boss." Stark looked up. "It's him." Kazu smiled as he put his arm around the boy's shoulders. The boy's head was bowed and Stark couldn't see his face very well. He got up walked towards his subordinates. **Ohhh God! I'm gonna die!**

Stark reached over Rukia's head and signaled Kazu to leave and he obeyed. The boy's head was still down; his hands were clamped together in front of him.

"Name?" Stark asked.

"Isamu, Ryo."

"Age?"

"19."

Stark was getting irritated. The brat was answering in one or two words. He would lift his head up to take a better look. **I guess it's normal to afraid of those in power. **Stark thought and pushed the boy's chin up with his hand to look at his face. Stark was surprised that how small the boy's head and face was. He could literally cup Ryo's face in his one hand. He was even more surprised to see those same blue marbles eyes that he saw earlier.

Rukia looked at up at him with a slightly blushed face when he pushed her chin up to get a closer look. Her big eyes widened even more and watched his. It was like she was looking into cool clouds that were being breezed by the wind in the sky. Her soft rosy lips were parted as she looked up at him but got no reaction from him. **Please, don't remember me! Dammit, my neck hurts. Why is he so tall?**

Stark was taken back when he saw the boy in front of him. He felt some kind of tingling inside his stomach that he didn't like. He stood there and watched the boy's immense eyes as his chest rose and fell ever gently.

Stark pulled away suddenly, realizing the emotions that he was feeling. He went to the sofa and lay down. Now Rukia noticed that it was the very same room where she had first found him – and well kicked him too.

"By the way, you're kick was pretty weak." Stark said as he put his under his head to cushion it and closed his eyes.

"I am deeply sorry! If I had known I would have never done it." Rukia got down own her knees and bowed her head to the ground. "Please, forgive me!"

Stark looked at her from the corner of his eye. He kept watching the boy who was kneeled on the ground; he wanted to see for how long the boy can hang in there, and without realizing Stark fell asleep.

**What the hell! My back hurts. No, I can't give up. I need to make this work. I can't fail myself and the others who put their trust in me!** With these thoughts Rukia fell asleep on the ground, which was stupid of her.

**********

Next morning, when Rukia woke up she found herself on the couch where Stark was laying last night, but Stark was nowhere to be found. She sat up and saw her Boss's coat on her protecting her small body from cold.

**********

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome. Sorry for grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

My Orientation?

Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach

**********

Next morning, when Rukia woke up she found herself on the couch where Stark was laying last night, but he was nowhere to be found. She sat up and saw her Boss's coat on her protecting her small body from cold.

Unknowingly, she smiled and got up to leave the room. It was already five in the morning and she had to go home. **Ichigo would've been worried sick.** Well, any true friend and a roommate would be. She quickly peddled her bicycle towards her apartment. She didn't come back empty-handed, that was her goal. But the only difference was that it was an evidence proving that Stark was kind and not a mob.

She opened the door of her apartment and found Ichigo on the couch with his cell-phone in his hand. She smiled at his benevolence. She went over to him and kicked his leg. "Sleep in your room!"

"Rukia! Where the hell were you last night?" Ichigo's sleep vanished right away when he heard Rukia's voice.

"Work went longer than I expected."

"It's dangerous so be careful!"

"Umm who said that 'no one said that it was going to be easy' mmh?"

"Fine!" Ichigo jeered. "You're gonna go back later?"

"Ya, I think I got an idea. For catching this guy." With that said Rukia went to her room and Ichigo to his.

**********

"S'up, my little man?" Kazu waved at Rukia.

"Okay, I guess." Rukia smiled.

"How was the talk with Boss last night?"

"Okay."

"Fuck's sake, stop giving me such one word answers!" Kazu yelled.

"Ohh, sorry. I'm kinnda sleepy and –"

"So, what happened?"

"I made a big mistake." Rukia whispered.

"Spit it out, brat."

"Well it was yesterday morning. I was cleaning the room and I found Boss sleeping in one the rooms."

"So what? He does that all the time."

"Well, how the hell would I know! I kicked him in the gut caz I thought he was just a  
customer –"

"Wait! You kicked Boss?"

"Yes, which was sooo stupid of me." Rukia started banging her head on the table in the staff room. Looking at Rukia's state, Kazu suddenly put his hand over Rukia's forehead and pushed it back so she would stop torturing herself. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. He won't fire you. But you sure got guts, Ryo"

"Heyyyy, it was an accident!"

**********

Rukia was taking trash outside the door which was her last task for the day. After that she would go home and sleep. It was rather a busy day at the bar. But the good thing was that she able to befriend some of the well-known subordinates of Stark. Well, she would be going home with their trust and not empty-handed. Rukia changed and walked couple of blocks to her bicycle.

She started to open the lock when she felt a cold blade against her neck that gave her a slight cut.

"Hand over the money!" a deep voiced echoed in the deserted street. **Ohh! Just a thief. That would be easy.** Rukia slowly turned around and put her hands in her pocket to take out her wallet. There were four of them. Extending her hand slowly towards the man, she kicked him in the crouch and punched his nose making it flat and bleed at the same time.

"You son of bi-" before another man started towards her. She jumped high and gave him a knee in his face. But Rukia couldn't keep control over all of them at once. One man was okay but all four of them were overpowering over her. They all started kicking and punching her. Falling on the ground, Rukia took out her cell phone which was kicked away by one man's kicks.

Rukia was bleeding pretty badly when she suddenly saw a tall man started to beat the shit out of those four men. Seeing the chance to be helped, Rukia got up and started to strike on the thieves. Soon the thieves were all lying on the ground, bleeding and well moaning in pain.

Rukia turned around to thank the man who helped her but before she could say anything Stark closed the distance between them from face to face. Only a few inches away from Rukia, Stark barked.

"You have a fucking dying wish!? How the hell do you plan to fight four full grown asses with your immature one!!?"

"Uhhh, I'm sorry." Rukia whispered while looking away. Stark pulled away from her and headed for his car.

"Get in the car."

"Yes, sir." Rukia quickly replied and picked up her bag and wallet and got in the car which was parking right in the middle of the road. Stark started to drive the car and Rukia wiped the blood from her face and neck with her sleeves. Watching her from the side, Stark took out his handkerchief and pressed it on her brow.

"Ochh!"

"Press it hard. It would stop the bleeding, at least a little." Stark said rather harshly.

"I am sorry."

"For?"

"Well, about the other day –"

"Don't worry about it."

"Yes."

For the rest of the drive none of them said a word. Stark pulled the car front of a condo and got out of the car and Rukia followed him. A guard came over and took the car in the parking lot whereas Stark led his beaten bar waiter inside his condo. Stark signaled her to sit on a kitchen stool and quickly opened a cupboard and took out a First Aid kit. Rushing towards Rukia he rapidly took off his coat and started to tend to her wounds.

She winced in pain as he wiped the blood from her brow where a deep wound was placed. **Those bastards!** Stark himself didn't know why he was so pissed over such an event. Hell, his own men do that to others. And it was normal.

Rukia felt uncomfortable being this close to him. He was so close that she could feel him breathing on her wounds. He hands worked gently buy swiftly on her wounds. As he moved down to her neck to bandage the cut, Rukia quickly grabbed his hand.

"I can do the rest. Thank you." Rukia shuddered in her words as she looked into his angry eyes. Stark shot her a pissed glance that said 'are you opposing me'. He pulled his hand away and grabbed her face in one hand and moved it on the side so he could get a better look at the wound on her neck. Stark wiped the blood from her smooth skin. **How can a guy have such skin?** He felt the same tingling inside his stomach. He fastened his bandaging and stepped back.

"Stay here tonight, in that room." Stark ordered in a firm and lazy voice as he pointed to a room on the right while he walked to a room on the left.

**********

Heyyy guys, Finally finished the third chapter. It is quite fun writing this story. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome that would make me smile. And plzzz no flames. Sorry for grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

My Orientation?  
Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach

**********

"Stay here tonight, in that room." Stark ordered in a firm and lazy voice as he pointed to a room on the right while he walked to a room on the left. **Guess that's his room.** Rukia thought while looking around the place. It was a huge condo filled and decorated with expensive furniture. She walked around the fireplace and saw various pictures on the shelf above. There was a picture of a young boy that she recognized immediately as being Stark. Not because they looked familiar or anything just because the young boy had this tiresome and annoying expression that said 'leave me alone' that made Rukia guess right away that this was Stark. **I guess he was like that in his childhood as well.**

There was another picture of him and a little girl with pink hair stood on a fence and had a lollipop stuck in her mouth. She looked rather lively than the young gloomy boy she stood beside. Maybe it was that grin of her that made her stand out in the picture or her bright pink dress. One could argue. Rukia was looking around the condo and guessing how much each of the collections might have cost when Stark came out of his room.

Stark came out of the room with some clothes in his hands when he saw his younger underling poking things around, slanting them up and down as seeing there might be a price tag under it or something. **What does this idiot think this place is? A store?** Rather than calling out to the boy, Stark just stood there and leaned against wall to watch what further idiocy this young man might show next.

Every time, Ryo picked a decoration set, there would be shocked expression on his face as he would tilt it upside down to look at it which made Stark rather amused. The younger man's action brought a soft smile on the mob's indifferent face, unconsciously.

"Hey!!" Stark yelled when he found himself staring at Rukia.

"Eeekk!" Rukia not expecting anything from Stark since she thought he had gone to sleep in his room, accidently dropped a stone masterpiece of naked woman that she was holding at the time, upon hearing his voice. Two pairs of eyes were now looking at the shattered pieces that lay dead on the floor – now looked nothing like the naked woman as it was before.

"I AM VERY SORRY!!!" Rukia yelled apologetically with her head bowed. "I- I will clean this up right away!"

"Ya. You better." Stark said indifferently. **This punk ass is too clumsy.** Rukia bend down and started to pick up the stone pieces with her bare hands – probably because her brain shut down on her at the moment.

"Use a trash bin, you moron. It's in the kitchen." **This punk ass is an idiot, too.** Stark went in the kitchen and pointed at a long cupboard. "There." Stark said and sat himself on the kitchen table with a can of beer in his hands.

Rukia started to pick up the mess she created but couldn't do it very well since she felt his eyes tearing her back. **Damn it, what's wrong with me!!!** She fought herself mentally. After cleaning up she went to her boss who by the way hadn't even opened his beer can, probably too lazy to do it.

"I am deeply sorry about all the troubles I have caused –" Rukia went on but was cut off.

"You're gonna pay for that or what?" Stark said.

"Umm, yes, I-I will." She muttered as she bowed her head down. "Emm, how much was it?"

"A lot. Here these are smallest size I have here so bare with." Stark handed her a T-shirt and a trouser. "I'll drop you off in the morning at your place." With that said Stark left for his room. Rukia looked at the clothes that he gave her. **Smallest size he has here is X-large.**

Rukia watched Stark enter his room while she just stood there debating whether she should leave or stay. She knew the fact that it would be dangerous to stay the night and if her cover was blown away she'd be dead before she leaves this place. But more than that she also knew she had to gain Stark's trust in order to put him behind bars. This was her job. She had to do it. And it meant taking on any risks.

Troubled with her conflicting emotions about her job to put the man behind bars who also just saved her was definitely going to be a problem. However, she decided to follow her instincts. Rukia took the clothes and went to her temporary room. She changed into the T-shirt only since the trouser was out of the question. It was like three Rukias could fit in to those trousers from head to toe all in one trouser.

**********

The next morning Stark woke up as the shimmering golden lines of light pierced through the window and then on his naked body. He looked at the clock; it was 8:00 am, _only_. So, he decided to sleep in for another hour but suddenly burst out of his bed as he remembered that there was a small figure that might be waiting for his arrival in the room across.

Stark quickly put some clothes on and left his room. As he walked towards the room which his underling occupied, he saw a note placed on the table which read:  
Sorry Boss, I suddenly have to leave since my mom called. My younger sister is sick and I have to go right away. I am sorry. I couldn't wait till you awoke.  
P/S I will work hard to pay for the masterpiece that I broke. Please give me another chance.  
Ryo

Stark laughed at this boy's innocence and walked in the room that was supposedly used by Ryo. He walked in the room and saw that the bed was made and the clothes were there folded and set on the table. The mob picked up the shirt and unconsciously brought it to his face. **Vanilla?** Stark thought as he sniffed the shirt.

"Fuck!! I feel like a pervert." Stark yelled at nobody but himself and left the room without realizing that he still clasping on the shirt that smelled of vanilla.

**********

"Hey Rukia! You're not going to work?" Ichigo asked as he knocked well more likely banged on her door.

"Don't feel like it."

"I see. Well, call them at least."

"Umm, ya. I will." With the end of their short conversation, Ichigo left to work. Rukia slowly popped her head when she heard the door lock click. Finding that Ichigo is probably gone, she came out of her room, all dressed to go to work. She waited a little before she went out of her apartment to make sure that her friend has left the building. She didn't want to worry him with her injuries since she knew he would make a big deal out of it.

She paddled her bicycle to her work place that she took back on her way home as she returned from her boss's place. Going over her plan and the risks that it would bring, Rukia reached her workplace. She took a deep breath and entered as it was her first time coming here. Being the second one there, since Kazu was already there, trying to move a wine rack, which was bigger than him, to a new location.

"Hey Kazu!"

"Hello, hello, s'up my little – what the fuck happened to you!!?" Kazu stopped his worked and ran towards his mini man that he adored too much. As Kazu cupped Ryo's face and tilted it sideways to see how bad the damage was done, Ryo struggled to get away.

"Dammit Kazu, it hurts!! Don't squish my face!!"

"Ohh, sorry. I got carried away." Kazu apologized as he retrieved his hands. "Which fucker did this to you!? Name him and I'll slice and then dice him!"

"Don't worry, they were just some muggers and they've been taken care of." Ryo assured her superior. "Do you need help with that?" Ryo pointed at the wine rack that Kazu was working on before he had his break down.

"Ohh ya. But you take it easy today. In fact, why don't you take the day off? I'll take care of the matter here."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"As you please, tough guy." Kazu punched Ryo on the shoulder and earning a small yelp from Ryo. "Then help me with the tables. Move them aside so I can slide the rack to the other corner."

"Roger, that." Ryo saluted. Rukia actually liked working with this empty headed goose. Wasn't he only an idiot but he was also a caring person. Well, caring to those he actually liked. She had seen him beat up couple of waiters at work since they were slacking off. But he never hit them on their face because of the curiosity of the customers. So, Rukia just concluded that he is a 'caring idiot'.

"Heyy, Ryo! Are ya done with the tables?"

"Ya!!" Ryo answered as he moved the last table on the side.

"Alright." Kazu mumbled before he started to slide the rack on the floor. "Damn thing is not moving!!"

"Kazu, I think there is something stuck under it. It made a squeaky sound, earlier." Ryo asserted. "It might be something made of metal."

"Unn, ya." Kazu got on his knees to take a better look and found a coin stuck inside one of the wheels. Not bothering to know how it got there in the first place since the rack was very old, Kazu tried to take the coin out but it was stuck deep inside. "Ryo, come here. Hold the wheel while I try to take the coin out. The damn wheel keeps moving and I can't get a strong grip to it.

Ryo did as he was told. Kazu used all his mighty strength to take the coin out but instead of taking coin out, he took the whole wheel out, leaving an unbalancing wine rack that started to stumble upon the two humans.

"Shit!!" Kazu swore as he saw the rack falling on them. He quickly grabbed Ryo and jumped on the side as the wine rack destroyed the bar. But both Kazu and Ryo were too shocked to see anything since all they could see was each others' eyes and feel each others' lips pressed together.

They laid there shocked with their eyes wide open and breath held that seemed like centuries. Also they were unable to hear the bell of the door as a tall and muscular figure came in the bar and found two men – well one very young – making out in a destroyed bar.

"What the fuck you little love birds are doing here?" the newcomer inquired. Causing both birds to fly on their feet.

**********

**I am deeply sorry about the late update. I have been so busy with school and well illness so that I had to stop the updates for a while. This chapter is not much but a good start to a new drama/conflict, as you could say. Sorry for any mistakes and reviews are always welcome not flames or rotten tomatoes. **


	5. Chapter 5

My Orientation? 5

I am sorry for the late update. Well you know how work can keep you busy enough. I want to thank for all the wonderful reviews that support me and brought me today to my laptop to make my wonderful readers smile. Anyhow, enough of the sweet talk, and enjoy My Orientation? 5

Ohh! Btw Rukia = Ryo Isamu

I don't own Bleach at all.

**********

Kazu and Ryo laid there shocked with their eyes wide open and breath held that seemed like centuries. They were unable to hear the bell of the door as a tall and muscular figure came in the bar and found two men – well one very young man – making out in a very destroyed bar.

"What the fuck you little love birds are doing?" the newcomer inquired, causing both birds to fly on their feet.

"Grimmjow!" Kazu yelled in surprise and got off the little man who was mustered under his muscular body. "What you're doing here, man? Weren't you out of town for the deliveries?" Kazu asked as he helped Ryo on his feet.

"Ya, but the dealer was such a motherfucker that he ended up pulling shit out of the bag!!"

"What ya talking about? The goods were no sham."

"They were. Yokuma fucked us up. I'm gonna go and see boss about this shit." Grimmjow sighed. "By the way, what the hell happened here? It's a wreck."

"Ohh! This was nothing. Just trying move that damn ancient piece of junk and look where it brought us." Kazu kicked the wrecked rack.

"Ya , whatever. You." Grimmjow turned his attention to Ryo. "Didn't notice you there. Well, who would since you're such a lil' bird." Grimmjow sneered.

"What the hell did you say?!!" Ryo yelled with irritation and darted to punch the man before him. But it was another account that his punch never reached Grimmjow, rather he was lifted up by Grimmjow so they were face to face. "You know what I see in your eyes?" Grimmjow purred in Ryo's ear. The sight caused a very annoyed Kazu to step forward but stopped when he heard Grimmjow's words.

"I see fury. Raw fury." Grimmjow smirked. "That's it! I have a name for ya. From now on, you shall be my violet fury." Grimmjow announced and dropped Ryo to the ground. "How's that?"

"Well, let's see. It sounds like shit!!" Ryo roared. "What the fuck is wrong-"

"Easy there Ryo, easy." Kazu stepped in the conversation that was getting nowhere. "Oeee, Grimmjow, this lil' bird belongs to me."

"I love the challenge. We'll see who gets the violet fury." Grimmjow teased. "Anyhow, back to work. Is boss here? I couldn't get'm on the cell."

"No, he's not here. Check out his place. Let's clean up this place, Ryo." With that said the teal haired man walked out of the bar and the remaining two started their cleaning.

**********

"So the goods were a sham." Stark yawned.

"Yes, boss." Grimmjow stated.

"Send someone to their base to investigate it. I think someone else is behind all this."

"Right away, boss"

"Also, make sure the Yokumas don't get any air of this. Send someone reliable."

"Yes."

**********

"Yokumas shouldn't get any hint that you're one of Stark's men." Grimmjow explained Kazu. "The reason why I am sending you is because you don't have any explicit work out of the gang. So no one should know you from their gang."

"I see. Well, I can handle it." Kazu assured.

"Ohh, and take good care of my violet fury." Grimmjow teased his comrade.

"What?!! What 'my' violet fury, he's my, um he's my – damn it he's mine!" Kazu shouted and left for the staff room in the bar to look for 'his' Ryo.

"Ryo! Where are you?"

"Right here." Kazu followed where the voice came from. **What under the table?**

"What are you doing under the table?"

"Ohh! I was just looking for my contact." Ryo quickly taped the listening bug under the table and got out.

"Did you find it?"

"Yep, you were looking for me?"

"We have a mission that depends on us."

"Cool!" Ryo shouted with joy. "Let's do it!"

**********

"Let's not do this!" Ryo cried. "I don't wanna do this. You should take someone who knows how to act gay. I don't know how to act gay. I am a hard core straight manly man and -"

"Oh shut up, kiddo. Do you even know what you're saying?" Kazu ignored that whining boy beside him as they walked to a clothing store. "And what manly man, dude, burn it in your mind that you look like a fragile butterfly."

"Kazu! You're teasing me too." Ryo bluffly sniffed.

"Sorry, my bad. There we're here." Kazu pointed at the store. "Let's do our best and look sexy enough to steal the hearts of men and women!" Kazu yelled which caused everyone on the road to turn their necks at them. Receiving many deadly glares from strangers, Kazu and Ryo quickly entered the surprisingly huge store.

"Kazu! Wsup my man?" A man who seemed to work in store greeted Kazu. "Where the hell have ya been?!"

"Working and earning money, nii-san." Kazu replied to his older brother.

"Who's this cute lil fella? A friend of yours?"

"Oh, right. Ryo this is my older brother, Hikaru; and nii-san this is Ryo a good friend from work."

"I- it's nice to meet you." Ryo stumbled over his words. **Wow!!** **What a hunky-kunky, smexy, handsome, spicy, risqué, and zippy man he is. Nothing like Kazu.** Rukia thought of all the words that she could think of to describe this particular good-looking man. Seeing a slight blush on Ryo's cheeks, Kazu felt a small flame ignited in his body. He quickly put his arm around Ryo's shoulder and entered further in the store.

"We're gonna take a look around first." Kazu said with a smile. **I shouldn't have come here.**

"Sure, call me if you need anything." Hikaru stated.

"Wow! Kazu I didn't know you had such a handsome brother. How old he is? And you?" Ryo asked as he walked further in the store, still embraced by Kazu.

"Well, I guess I never had the chance to tell you." Kazu said with a fake smile. "He's 25, two years older than me." **Right, I definitely shouldn't have come here.**

Kazu and Ryo took their time to pick out the clothes. Kazu could tell Ryo was having fun. Of course, because his older brother was helping out the lil' violet fury. He liked how Ryo smiled and blushed whenever something funny came up, but Kazu didn't like that fact that the smile and reddened cheeks were directed to someone else.

**Ohh God!! Help me. It feels like my sexual orientation is changing. Wait! Am I homo? No!!! Oh God, no wait, it can't be, I can't be a pedophile, can I? Fuck someone help me!!!!** Kazu's inner self cried out and supplicated for any help, but received none.

For a guy like Kazu, who had been a famous womanizer and boy-player in his youth, had issues now to deal with. Yes, he had to deal with homosexuality. He couldn't tell how he got so attached to the young boy in the first place. Was it the first time he laid his eyes on Ryo, he felt attraction or just brotherly love? He didn't know and now Kazu was scared to know. But he knew the moment he saw Ryo, something in those violet eyes captured a part of him. And now little by little, those eyes started to embezzle his heart.

Now, looking at the sight of Ryo blushing front of someone else pained him and made of want to beat up his own brother. Though he could never bring himself to do such a thing to Hikaru, Kazu would keep Ryo away from his brother.

At all costs.

"Hey Kazu!!" Ryo's voice brought him back to his senses. "What you think of these ones? Hikaru-san picked these ones for me."

**Great!! I am gonna have to talk to a psychiatrist.** Kazu made a mental note to book an appointment with a psychiatrist first thing in the morning. "I don't like these ones. The color doesn't go with your eyes."

"Ohh! I see." Ryo said with a sad smile. "Then all go change into something else. Why don't you try out your outfit? Don't you wanna capture the hearts of men and women?" Ryo smirked.

"Watch it, violet fury!" Kazu laughed as he went in the changing room.

The moment Kazu walked out of the changing room, he saw Ryo standing there waiting for him. Ryo wore black jeans that were a little ripped on the knees giving Ryo a bad-boy look. He wore a matching white belt with white shoes. Wearing a long sleeved, V-neck, purple T-shirt and a white sleeveless jacket brought out his eyes with more intensity. Ryo's hair was tied back in a small ponytail that emphasized his soft facial features. **Wow, he has a really small face!** Ryo stood there dumfounded as Ryo was shocked with the sight front of him.

Ryo found Kazu wearing dusty-blue jeans with a brown leather belt. His pants came down low enough to show that he was wearing black boxers underneath. He wore a tight white T-shirt that showed his well-built up abs and hard chest. To top off the whole look, Kazu had on a brown leather jacket whose sleeves were tugged up a bit with matching brown shoes. Looking at the dressed up Kazu, Ryo could tell that he had naturally wild look to him. His hair was as usual – messy. The only difference right now was that they were jelled up in muddled and spiky ways and didn't cover his face - which accentuated his strong jaw.

**Is that really Kazu?**

Looking at Kazu, Ryo came up with the same words to describe him that he used to portray Hikaru.

**Damn!! Both brothers hot.** Rukia concluded.

**********

"You ready?" Kazu asked.

"Ya, but a bit nervous though." Ryo sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm right here." Kazu smiled and put his arm around Ryo.

The moment they entered the gay bar, all eyes were on them. Eyes from lesbians and gays started to devour the two new comers as they walked side by side until they reached an empty table. They called a waiter and ordered their preferences and went along with their scripted talk.

"That's a nice place." Ryo said.

"Told ya, baby that you'd like it." Kazu moved closer to his partner and placed a soft kiss on Ryo's cheek.

Both partners talked, laughed and well became intimate enough to hold each other in their arms. They were too busy in their acting that they failed to notice the man who had be staring at them for a while.

"He got a beauty with him."

"Would you like me to interfere, Yokuma-sama?"

"No, it's alright. I want to enjoy the show a little, first."

"Yes, Yokuma-sama." With that said, both men watched the new comers get up. The new comers made their way to a zippy sofa and sat there as they necked each other.

"Ryo?" Kazu asked as he brushed Ryo's cheek with his thumb, faces only inches apart.

"Um"

"Is it alright if I- um if I-"

"Ya, it's alright." Ryo whispered with a blush on his face. "Um j-just not my lips."

"I see." Kazu smiled and started to suck on Ryo neck. Capturing the sensitive spot on the soft skin, Kazu licked and nuzzled against his partners neck. It was like a dream come true. Couple of hours ago Kazu wanted to see Ryo blush just for him and right now, he was in his arms blushing and moaning as he sucked on his partner's soft neck. Kazu moved up as Ryo's neck and licked his earlobe, and in response, Ryo held Kazu's face in his small hands and kissed and snuggled against Kazu's neck.

As they necked each other, they kept an eye out for a very particular man for whom they were at the bar pretending to be a gay couple madly in love. When they were confident at their discovery and interrogation, the two new comers decided to leave.

They were at the exit when some security guards approached them. Telling them that the owner of the bar would like to have a drink with them, Kazu and Ryo saw this as a best strategy to gain more info. Thus, they joined the guards for their quest.

**********

Kazu and Ryo entered the large, dimly room. The smoke from cigars made the room even foggier. There were leather sofas placed in a circle, with a large table in between them. On one of the sofas, a middle-aged man sat. He motioned them to the sofa front of him without even taking his eyes away from Ryo.

"Hello, my lovely customers. It's an honor that you joined me on such late night." The man greeted. "I'm Yokuma, the owner of this bar."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Yokuma-san" Kazu stated. "I am Kazu Hishima and this is my love, Ryo Isamu."

"Ahh!! What beautiful lover you have there. You are indeed a very lucky man, Hishima-san."

"Thank you."

They sat there for another hour, talking to each other about their lives and all the random conversations that Kazu could bring up to get the conversation going. As the night became more gravely, the couple excused themselves to depart. One thing that bothered Kazu this whole time was that this Yokuma never looked at him when he spoke rather his eyes were ever fixed on Ryo. And he could tell Ryo was uncomfortable as he shifted in his arms for embrace. Upon their departure, Yokuma saw them to the exit.

"Well, I bid you a farewell." Yokuma smiled. When Kazu walked ahead for the door and Ryo behind him, Ryo was suddenly pulled back by Yokuma and heard him purr in his ear, "I have to say that you are a beautiful young man, Isamu-san. And you shall be mine."

**********

Stark woke up from his never ending sleep at the voice of his cell-phone.

"Aghh! Someone better be in danger!" Stark said as he picked up this cell.

"Boss!! Ryo is in danger!!" Stark heard a breathless Kazu.

**********

Thank you for reading My Orientation? 5. Sorry it's a bit Kazu directed, but I had to include that in one way or another. Anyhow, click the review button and make my day!!!


End file.
